Waking Up
by Cloudious
Summary: 009x003[One Shot] Joe lays awake musing on his thoughts, his emotions, and who he is.


This is a rewrite of one of my old fan fiction stories. It's so old that I completely forgot the original name I came up for it and because of floppy disk problems and my stupidity of pulling it out quickly. I lost the story and it wasn't applied to my back up disk. So I have come to the conclusion to rewrite this Cyborg 009 story, but since my writing has become different before it's more of a remake/new story here so please bear with me. Also that I haven't seen Cyborg 009 in SUCH a long time that I completely forget the mood so please excuse that. And on with the story!

Songs listened to while writing:

At the Beginning- Richard Marx

Lonely No More- Richard Thomas

Your Body is a Wonderland- John Mayer

* * *

Who am I?

My name is Joe Shimamura isn't it? Yes it is, but is this who I am?

It's like a paradoxical question floating in my mind. I know who I am, but who am I?

My whole being is different now isn't it? My body is not flesh and bone; it's sheet metal and steel. I belong to no one, but belong to myself. I am not human, but human is what I am. I am who I am, but I am who I'm not. Isn't this all true?

My body is hardened titanium, my body structure fit with pipes and wires. This is not my body anymore; it's an artificial body. Made with the ideals of a perfect world rid of humans, but I am human too am I not? If my body was made with artificial materials, then I am, what they call me, a cyborg.

Then if I am a cyborg, I am a machine. A machine designed to kill, nonetheless. Are my emotions a machine as well? Are my thought processes, emotions, logic, and thoughts all unreal? Is all just programmed into my mind, into my…heart…? Is it all fake and just bits of binary code working its way in my head? Are love, friendship, and courage all unreal to me? Are they all programs running its course it my mind? Is the pain I feel when I fight, or when I worry, and when I see my friends in pain real? Or can it be erased from my memory with a click on the computer or a touch in my system?

I am who I am, but I am who I am not

My friendship with Ivan, Jet, Albert, G.B., Junior, Chang, Pyunma, Dr. Gilmore, and…Françoise all fake? Are they all my friends because there is a program within my mind that tells me to believe that? When I laugh with them, support them, cry with them, and… love them… is that all unreal? Or is it just something we are supposed to believe in because it is just a program meant for it.

But those are all just frivolous thoughts in my mind because there is one single reason that makes me reject these thoughts.

I am who I am, because I know who I am.

I am a human, not machine. My thoughts are a good enough reason to believe that. Machines are built to do one thing, and one thing only. I, on the other hand, have had second guesses of decisions and I decide things on my own. I know who I am, I know I am a human and that I posses my heart because my heart is what makes me do things that were never thought possible. My friendship with everyone on the Dolphin is real. We have all come from different parts of the world and united together here. We all have had our pain and suffering in our pasts, and even now sometimes, but that is what makes us human. The pain that we feel, the despair we hold at our hearts. Also, the feeling we have in our body, courage, that we feel when we overcome these obstacles and become stronger. Machines don't become stronger, but humans do. And because of this reason we are alive, we are not machine, but humans. Just because my body is made out of metal, my mind filled with programs, does not take away the fact that I am human and nothing in the world could change that.

My emotions are not programs or illusions too. How do I know?

"Mmmm, morning Joe"

She gave me a soft kiss with those lovely lips of hers and stared at me with those emerald jewels in her eyes. The blonde hair of hers, strewn across her shoulders. I can feel her soft silky skin against mine, the touch of her hand across my body giving me a shiver down my spine. I can feel her soft breasts across my chest and her smooth legs running up and down mine. I can feel her heart beat next to mine.

"Morning, Françoise"

"Are you thinking again?"

She asked me in a worried tone, her eyes showing concern.

"Yeah I kinda was, wasn't I?"

"Well I'll help you get rid of those nasty thoughts of yours"

"Francoi-mm"

She gave me a kiss on the lips and looked at me with love

"Feel better now?"

"Yeah, I do…but what would make me feel better is-"

I caught her off guard and put her under me, we were going to make love again

"Joe! I can't possibly! I have to make breakfast and-mmmm"

I quieted her lips the best way I thought possible. With a deep passionate kiss.

"I love you, did you know that, Françoise?"

"I love you too-"

"JOE, FRANCOISE. Breakfast"

"Of all the times to interrupt. Damnit Jet"

I cursed out loud and let go of Françoise under me and sat on the side of the bed as I watched her get dressed.

"Joe! Françoise! Stop eating and eat real food!"

"G.B! Jet! Shut Up!"

I was getting frustrated and embarrassed when Françoise kissed me on the lips

"Come on, get dressed. I'll give you brunch later"

She said with a wink in her eye and I stood dumbfounded. I got dressed quickly and walked with her out the door getting wolf calls from G.B., Albert, and Jet.

Damnit guys…

* * *

I can't forget that I am human, because if I wasn't human…

I couldn't love her as much as I do now.


End file.
